The Dominant
by Kareena Deen
Summary: Kim bersaudara memang murid paling terkenal di Woollim High School. Ditambah lagi keduanya berstatus alpha, semakin bertambahlah fans mereka. Tak terkecuali Nam Woohyun. Dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia sangat menyukai Si Kim Bungsu, tidak peduli dia juga memiliki status yang sama dengan Sunggyu. WooGyu, WoohyunxSunggyu, Top!Hyun, INFINITE, omegaverse, bxb, agegap


Disclaimer : INFINITE belongs to Woollim entertaiment. Characters belonging to themselves and their families. Story belongs to Kareena Deen.

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE, **_**OMEGAVERSE**_**, HIGH SCHOOL!AU, OOC, THIS IS WOOGYU STORY EVERYONE**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

The Dominant

By

Kareena Deen

"AAAAAA! MYUNGSOO _OPPA_! SUNGGYU_IE_! _SARANGHAE_!"

"MYUNGSOO _HYUNG_ JADIKAN AKU _MATE_-MU!"

"SUNGGYU_IE_ KAU _ALPHA_ TERMANIS YANG PERNAH AKU KENAL! JADILAH MILIKKU!"

Sedangkan kedua pemilik nama yang sejak tadi dielu-elukan hanya bisa mendesah panjang. _Namja_ yang lebih tua hanya menunjukkan wajah datar andalannya, dia sudah _terlalu biasa_. Sedangkan _namja_ di sebelahnya hanya bisa mendengus keras. Dia baru aktif menjadi siswa menengah atas bulan lalu, tapi selama itu pula hari-harinya di sekolah tidak pernah setenang yang dia bayangkan.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin bolos hari ini, boleh?" Murid kelas tiga – dilihat dari dasinya yang berwarna hitam – itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa-apaan kau? Kau harus berkelakuan baik selama di sekolah ini."

"Tapi, _Hyung_~ aku benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus berada di dalam kelas terus! Kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka semua lakukan padaku!" Kim bungsu merengek pada kakak laki-lakinya. _Namja_ yang memiliki mata bak bulan sabit itu melonggarkan dasi warna biru yang dirasa terlalu mencekik lehernya, lalu meniup poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Hei ,Gyu~ Aku jelas lebih tahu dibandingkan dirimu. Aku sudah mengalami hal seperti ini hampir tiga tahun, _arra_?"

Kim Sunggyu, siswa kelas satu di SMA _elite_ itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Rasanya dia ingin memukul Kim Myungsoo sampai _home run_. Dibalik wajah _sok cool_ Myungsoo itu, tersimpan jiwa narsis yang kalau sedang kumat membuat semua orang lebih memilih menjauh. Untung saja Myungsoo bisa mengendalikan _sisi lain_ dirinya itu agar hanya muncul di depan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"Terserah kau saja, _Hyung_. Aku duluan. Telingaku bisa tuli jika mendengar teriakan itu terus." Sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan kakaknya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia itu, lucu sekali, _sih_."

"Kau baru sadar adikmu itu lucu, _Hyung_?"

Sebuah suara dibelakangnya mengagetkan Myungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Myungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap tak suka pada adik kelasnya itu.

"_Pft_. Tidak ada. Hanya mengatakan kenyataan. _Dongsaeng_-mu itu, walaupun seorang _alpha_, ku akui dia cukup manis."

Cengkeraman kuat membuat seragam berwarna hitam itu berantakan. Dasi berwarna _maroon_ yang dipakai pemuda berahang tegas itu mencekik leher si empunya dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku ingatkan padamu, semanis apapun dia, dia seorang dominan. Dia bukan _namja_ lemah."

"Memangnya aku tadi bilang dia lemah, _Hyung_? Aku kan hanya bilang dia manis." Bibir tebal itu menyeringai melihat _sunbae_-nya menatap marah padanya. Aura superior yang hanya dimiliki seorang _alpha_ menguar kuat di sekeliling mereka, membuat siswa lain yang sejak tadi mengikuti Kim bersaudara memilih mundur teratur.

"**Jauhi adikku, atau kau akan menyesal, Nam Woohyun. Bukan hanya kau yang seorang **_**alpha**_** di sini." **'Brother complex_, heh_.' Woohyun kembali menyeringai kecil.

"_Aigo_~ Padahal aku hanya ingin menyapamu, mantan ketua OSIS. Bagaimanapun aku pernah berada di bawah bimbinganmu di OSIS. Tapi sepertinya kau membenciku." Ucap pemuda bernama Woohyun itu sambil memegang dadanya – berpura-pura – sakit hati. Tetapi pemuda bermarga Kim itu tahu, _hobae_-nya sedang menyembunyikan seringai tanda perang padanya.

Myungsoo menghela napas panjang. Jangan sampai emosinya terpancing. Bisa rusak _image_-nya sebagai ketua OSIS periode sebelumnya jika marah hanya gara-gara Nam Woohyun – yang disebut-sebut sebagai kandidat terkuat untuk menggantikan posisinya di OSIS Woollim High.

"Masuklah ke kelas, Nam. Bel sekolah akan bunyi lima menit lagi."

"_Arrayo_, _Hyung_. Aku duluan." Woohyun membalikkan badannya santai menjauhi pemuda bermata elang itu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, sedangkan mulutnya tak henti-hentinya bersiul.

Myungsoo memicingkan matanya ke arah Woohyun. Hatinya dirundung kecemasan mengingat nasib _dongsaeng_-nya.

Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada Kim Sunggyu.

* * *

Suasana kelas X-1 – yang merupakan kelas unggulan – di siang hari itu sangat ramai. Sumber keramaian itu ada di bangku milik Kim Sunggyu. Sunggyu mendesah pelan. Dia ingin makan siang bersama Sungjong dan Minseok. Tapi niat itu harus diurungkan karena masalah yang sama, _lagi_.

"Sunggyu-_ya_, kau mau makan siang bersamaku? Aku membawa dua bekal jika kau mau."

"Sunggyu_ie_, jangan terima bekal dari _namja pabo_ ini, dia bahkan tidak bisa memasak dengan benar." Tutur _yeoja_ dengan _make up_ tebal di sampingnya.

"_Yak_! _Michyeoss-eo_?! Kau pikir masakanmu enak, hah!?"

"Setidaknya masakanku lebih layak untuk dimakan _alpha_ terhormat sepertinya, _pabo_."

"_Neo_ – "

BRAK

"Bisa kalian hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian?" Suara Sunggyu membungkam semua mulut di sekitarnya. Sunggyu mendengus sebal. Banyak teman sekelasnya yang mengelilinginya, tapi dua orang itu yang paling membuat kepalanya pening.

"_Gomawo_, kalian sangat baik menawariku makan bekal kalian. Tapi aku sudah bawa bekalku sendiri. Aku juga akan makan siang bersama temanku."

"Apa-apaan, Gyu! Kau tidak menganggap kami temanmu juga?" Seru _yeoja_ berambut sebahu, dia mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. _'Ah, seorang beta.'_ Pikir Sunggyu.

"Kalian juga temanku. Tapi hari ini aku sudah janji akan makan siang bersama Sungjong dan Minseok, _mian_."

"_Ck_, kau suka sekali berkumpul dengan dua _beta_ itu, Gyu." Suara _namja_ itu membuat Sunggyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku belakangnya. Seorang _namja_ menatapnya tajam. Auranya kuat, seorang _alpha_.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa, Junhyung-_ah_?" Sunggyu mengernyit heran.

Yong Junhyung menghela napas panjang. "Tidak, lupakan. Kau ingin makan dengan dua temanmu itu, kan? Aku boleh ikut?"

Sunggyu semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "U – uhm, boleh."

"Ya sudah. _Kajja_. Jam istirahat tinggal dua puluh menit lagi."

Kedua _namja_ itu melenggang keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya Sunggyu membungkuk ke teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Kau harus benar-benar menjaga sikapmu di sekolah, Gyu." Junhyung menoleh ke namja bermata segaris itu. Tangan kanannya mengacak surai karamel itu pelan, kemudian kembali memasukkan tangannya ke saku seragamnya.

"Kupikir aku sudah menjaga sikap dengan baik?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sunggyu, menjawab perkataan Junhyung.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantumu, Gyu." Lirih Yong Junhyung. Dari semua anak kelasnya, dia memang yang paling dekat dengan Sunggyu. Semua rahasia mereka bagi bersama mengingat mereka sudah saling kenal sejak sekolah dasar. Jangan salahkan Junhyung yang bersikap seperti itu pada Sunggyu, dia hanya ingin melindungi sahabatnya itu.

Juga melindungi rahasia yang dia ketahui dari mantan ketua OSIS sekolahnya itu.

* * *

Sunggyu berjalan pelan menuju kelas X-3, kelas Sungjong dan Minseok. Mereka memang tidak sekelas. tapi itu tidak masalah sekali, dia bisa mengunjungi kedua temannya saat jam istirahat seperti sekarang ini.

"Oh, Sunggyu! Sini!" Seru seorang _namja_ cantik bermata besar. "Wah, kau membawa temanmu? Siapa namamu? Aku Lee Sungjong!"

Junhyung membungkuk pendek. "Yong Junhyung."

"Eyy, tidak perlu kaku seperti itu, Junhyung-_ssi_."

"Junhyung saja cukup, Sungjong, kan?" Sungjong mengangguk semangat. "Kalau ini namanya Kim Minseok. Hey kau jangan makan terus!"

"Ah iya, _mian_. Aku Minseok." _Namja_ yang sehari-harinya memakai kacamata bulat itu tersenyum simpul ke arah Junhyung lalu kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sunggyu tersenyum simpul lalu mengacak rambut Minseok.

"Makan bekalmu, Gyu. Waktu istirahat tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Kau juga Junhyung-_ah._" Sungjong tersenyum sambil membereskan bekalnya. Dia sudah makan sejak tadi rupanya.

"_Uhm_." Dengan pelan Sunggyu memakan bekal buatan ibunya. Sungjong menoleh ke teman barunya. "Kau tidak makan, Hyung-_ah_?"

"Ah, hari ini aku lupa bawa bekal. _Gwenchana_, aku sudah makan roti di kantin tadi pagi, itu cukup, kok."

Sunggyu menelan makanannya, lalu menoleh ke sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Mau berbagi denganku? Bekalku banyak sekali, aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskannya sendiri."

"Tidak, Gyu. Kau makan saja." Junhyung kembali mengacak rambut karamel Sunggyu. Kebiasaannya sejak dulu memang tidak bisa hilang jika menyangkut Kim Sunggyu.

"Ya sudah aku juga tidak usah makan."

Junhyung menghela napas. "Jangan keras kepala, Gyu. Kau bisa sakit jika tidak makan." Sunggyu menggeleng. "Aku juga bisa keras kepala, _arra_?"

Junhyung terkekeh pelan. Dia mengambil sumpit dan memasukkan makanan di kotak bekal Sunggyu ke mulutnya. "Aku makan, lihat?" Sunggyu tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk puas. "_Uhm!_"

Sungjong dan Minseok – yang sudah selesai makan – tersenyum simpul. Sejak mengenal Sunggyu mereka tahu adik Kim Myungsoo itu tidak pernah tersenyum selebar itu kecuali dengan mereka bertiga ditambah _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Mereka berdua tidak tahu kenapa _alpha_ itu bersikap seperti itu.

Mereka berempat asyik mengobrol sampai mereka sadar bel istiharat akan bunyi lima menit lagi. Sunggyu dan Junhyung memilih kembali ke kelas mereka.

* * *

Sementara beberapa meter di seberang mereka, sekelompok – lebih tepatnya tiga orang – siswa berdasi _maroon_ melihat ke arah dua _namja_ yan baru keluar dari kelas X-3, atau hanya ke salah satu dari mereka.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Kim Sunggyu? Dia _alpha_ yang manis, kurasa." Pemuda tinggi dengan _name tag_ Lee Sungyeol menatap kedua temannya sambil mengemut _lollipop_ rasa melon.

"Maksudmu?" _Beta_ berbadan tegap memandang heran ke arah Sungyeol. Jari-jarinya berhenti menulis laporan – entah apa, mungkin tugas dari salah satu gurunya.

"Coba kau pikir, Howon-_ah_. Biasanya seorang _alpha_ memiliki aura kuat, berbadan tinggi kekar, berwajah tampan, seperti kakak Kim Sunggyu itu. Kim Sunggyu memang memiliki aura kuat seperti _alpha_ lain, wajahnya juga cukup tampan. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, daripada tampan dia lebih cenderung manis, hm juga cantik. Lalu kau bisa lihat sendiri badannya, kecil seperti itu, jari tangannya saja lentik seperti _yeoja_!" Bualan Sungyeol membuat Howon menatapnya malas.

"Kalau kau lupa, Lee Sungyeol, apa _alpha_ di sebelahmu berbadan tinggi? Lalu Bang Yongguk, _alpha_ berbadan tinggi kekar dari kelas sebelah saja berjari lentik." Sedangkan _namja_ yang dimaksud mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul kepala _namja_ pindahan dari Busan itu.

Sungyeol menghela napas panjang. Dia memandang teman satunya sambil menepuk pelan bahu tegapnya itu, "jangan tersinggung, Woohyun-ah. Walaupun yang dikatakan Howon benar, tapi aku tahu kau seorang _alpha_ sejati."

Howon tersenyum sinis, "kau mau bilang Kim Sunggyu _alpha_ jadi-jadian, begitu?"

Lee Sungyeol menepuk pelan dahinya. "Kau benar-benar orang yang penuh kesalah pahaman. Aku harus hati-hati bicara dengamu, Lee Howon."

"Katakan saja dengan jelas maksudmu itu, Sungyeol_ie_, jadi aku tidak salah paham padamu." Howon terkekeh geli melihat _beta_ itu menatap kesal padanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Kalian berdebat hal yang tidak penting. Mau bagaimanapun Sunggyu, aku tetap menyu – _ani_, kurasa aku sudah masuk tahap mencintainya." Woohyun tersenyum lebar hingga membuat kedua _namja_ bermarga Lee memandang ngeri.

"Bermimpilah, Nam Woohyun. Kalian sama-sama _alpha_. Setahuku, sesama _alpha_ bisa menjadi sepasang _mate_ kalau salah satunya seorang perempuan, jadi tidak akan bingung siapa yang akan menjadi _s_ubmisif saat kalian _bonding_ nantinya. Kau tidak berharap Kim Sunggyu seorang _yeoja_ kan, Nam?" Sungyeol mengolok namja berbibir tebal itu.

Mendengar perkataan Sungyeol, Woohyun menyeringai licik. Dengan santainya dia menepuk bahu Sungyeol, "kau pernah mendengar istilah _'Strong Alpha'_, Lee Sungyeol?"

"Maksudmu, _alpha_ yang bisa mendominasi _alpha _lainnya, bahkan bisa menjadikan mereka seorang submisif?" Howon menjawab dengan tatapan bingung.

Woohyun kembali menyeringai, "_bingo_, Howon_ie_~"

Sungyeol menatap jengah Woohyun. "Kupikir _strong alpha_ hampir tidak ada di Korea. Hanya beberapa keluarga yang masih menyisakan anggoata _strong alpha_. Kebanyakan _strong alpha_ ada di wilayah Eropa dan Amerika." Sungyeol kembali menujukkan kejeniusannya.

Woohyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia merangkul erat tubuh tinggi pemuda _choding_ itu. "Garis bawahi kata _'hampir'_, Sungyeol_ie_~"

Sungyeol menautkan sepasang alisnya, "kau mau bilang kau salah satu _strong alpha_, Woohyun-_ah_? _Ha!_ Kau benar-benar pintar berkhayal," lalu melepas paksa rangkulan di bahunya.

"EH?! Kau tidak percaya padaku? Jahatnya~"

"Sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yang percaya kau seorang _strong alpha_, Nam Woohyun. _Alpha_ norak sepertimu itu benar-benar membuat malu kalangan _alpha_ lainnya."

Nam Woohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rasanya Sungyeol ingin memukul pemuda _greasy_ itu saking sebalnya.

"Yap, sudah selesai!" Howon membereskan alat tulisnya lalu memandang teman sekelasnya yang masih asyik berdebat, "jadi, kapan kalian selesai berdebat? Aku lapar."

"Lee Howon! Kau tidak mendengar apa yang Nam katakan tadi?!" Sungyeol menyemprot Howon dengan keras.

"Aku mendengarnya. Sudahlah. Kalian bertengkar hanya gara-gara adik – mantan – ketua OSIS itu, lucu sekali." Pemuda yang hobi _dance_ itu mengangkat bahunya, memandang sepasang pemuda berbeda status itu, "yang dikatakan Sungyeol tadi tidak salah kok, mengenai Kim Sunggyu dan _alpha_ lainnya itu. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan tolak ukur untuk menentukan status orang, kau tahu?"

Sungyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum senyum _choding_ andalannya muncul di wajahnya. "Ei~ Sejak kapan _uri_ Howon_ie_ bisa bicara bijak seperti itu, _eoh_?"

"Berisik, Yeol _pabo_. Aku lapar. Mumpung setelah ini kelas kita kosong dan aku sudah mengerjakan tugas, jadi aku akan ke kantin. Kalian ikut?"

"TENTU SAJA IKUT! Aku tidak mau tinggal di kelas. Aku juga sudah mengerjakan tugas tadi malam, tidak sepertimu yang baru selesai mengerjakan tugas." Ucap Sungyeol bangga.

"Terserah."

"Aku ada urusan, kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Woohyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh, urusan?" Sungyeol mengernyit heran, sedangkan Howon hanya mendengus kesal. "Maksudmu urusan mendekati Kim Sunggyu?"

"Ahhh ~ Howon_ie_ memang paling mengerti akuuu ~"

"Kau benar-benar menggelikan, Nam. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau berteman denganmu." Sungyeol memang sadis jika sudah menyangkut masalah _'Mari Kita Mem-_bully_ Nam Woohyun'_-nya.

"Kau hanya belum tahu rasanya jatuh cinta, Sungyeol_ie_, jadi diam saja."

"TERSERAH." Ucapnya meng-_copy_ Howon yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Dua teman sekelas itu berjalan ke kantin sekolah di yang berada di gedung sebelah, sedangkan Woohyun berjalan menuju ruang kelas X yang berada di seberang taman tempat mereka duduk barusan. Kedua pemuda bermarga Lee tetap asyik berdebat mengenai status Kim Sunggyu dan Nam Woohyun.

Kedua pemuda itu sama sekali tidak sadar seringai licik yang terlihat di bibir tebal pemuda yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

* * *

Saat akan masuk kelasnya, Sunggyu melihat Nam Woohyun – anak OSIS di sekolahnya – sedang bersandar di tembok samping kelasnya.

"Woohyun _sunbaenim_?" Panggil Sunggyu. Tentu saja Sunggyu mengenalnya. Hampir semua anak OSIS pernah mampir ke rumahnya.

"Oh, Gyu_ie_! Aku menunggumu, tahu! Kata teman sekelasmu kau sedang bersama temanmu, jadi aku memilih menunggumu di sini. Dan sudah aku bilang berapa kali, panggil aku _hyung_!"

"Ada apa memangnya? Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang juga, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, menggelikan!" Sunggyu merengut sebal. Woohyun hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut Sunggyu. Matanya beralih ke namja di samping Sunggyu. "Kau teman Sunggyu?"

"Ah! Dia Junhyung! Teman sekelasku, tapi kami sudah mengenal sejak SD."

Junhyung tersenyum tipis dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Woohyun. "_Annyeong sunbaenim_, Yong Junhyung _imnida_."

Hanya perasaan Junhyung saja, atau memang pandangan Woohyun menggelap saat menatapnya. Tapi pandangan itu menghilang seketika lalu sebuah senyum lebar yang terkesan norak muncul di wajah murid tahun kedua itu.

"Oh! Salam kenal, Junhyung-_ah_!" Woohyun menyalami Junhyung penuh semangat, membuat dua _namja_ di depannya mengernyit heran.

"Jadi, Woohyun _sunbaenim_, ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Gyu_ie~ _sudah kubilang, panggil aku _hyung_!" Woohyun memajukan bibirnya, membuat Sunggyu _face palm_ seketika.

"Kau juga harus menghentikan panggilanmu itu."

"Tapi itu kan lucu!" Woohyun _keukeuh_ dengan panggilannya.

"Ya sudah, terserah. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu, _sunbaenim_. Bel masuk akan bunyi sebentar lagi." Sunggyu menarik lengan Junhyung lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"AH! Tunggu dulu! _Arraseo_! Gyu, aku hanya ingin memberikan info tentang seleksi OSIS lusa besok. _Aigo_, kau ini sama kakunya dengan Myungsoo _hyung_!"

"Dia kakak kandungku, kalau kau lupa. Jadi, ada masalah apa, _sunbaenim_?"

Woohyun menghela napasnya. Kalah berdebat dengan Kim bersaudara memang menyebalkan. "Tidak ada sih. Hanya mau bilang, kalau kau resmi menjadi anggota OSIS, aku ingin kau ikut mendaftarkan diri menjadi wakilku nanti saat pemilihan ketua OSIS. Kau mau, kan?"

Sunggyu tertegun. Menjadi wakil ketua OSIS di tahun pertamanya? Sunggyu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"_Hm_, aku akan memikirkannya."

"_Ey_, kau harus mau! Kita akan menjadi kandidat terkuat di pemilihan besok! Benar, kan? Kapan lagi dua _alpha_ mendominasi sekolah ini!"

Sunggyu terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak bilang menolaknya, _sunbaenim_. Aku hanya bilang akan memikirkannya."

"Gyu~ sudah aku bilang panggil aku _hyung_! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih!" Sunggyu tersenyum canggung. Matanya bertemu dengan milik Junhyung yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Aku akan memikirkanya, _Hyung_. Aku akan segera mengabari keputusanku," lalu membungkukkan badannya pada pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu dan menarik lengan Junhyung.

Woohyun terdiam. Wajah konyolnya menghilang, seolah dia tidak pernah memiliki raut seperti itu sebelumnya. Digantikan dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan.

"_Alpha_, heh?"

Wajah itu kembali menyeringai, dan melenggangkan kakinya santai meninggalkan tempat itu sambil bersiul pelan.

* * *

Pemilihan ketua OSIS Woollim High sangat ramai. Kandidat terkuat yang merupakan pasangan Nam Woohyun dan Kim Sunggyu berhasil unggul jauh. Mayoritas penghuni sekolah itu memilih nomor urut 2.

"Gyu! Kita berhasil!" Woohyun bersorak gembira sembari memeluk _namja_ di depannya. Sunggyu hanya tertegun, dan menepuk pelan punggung Woohyun.

"Uhm. Akhirnya kau menjadi ketua OSIS, _Hyung_." Ucapnya pelan. Woohyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahunya. "Hei, kau tidak senang?"

"Tentu saja aku senang, _Hyung_. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan senorak kau, haha." Sunggyu terkekeh geli. Matanya menyipit saat kedua bibirnya merekah. Woohyun yang melihatnya menahan napasnya. _'Tahan, Nam Woohyun. Kau tidak boleh gegabah.'_

"Uh, jahatnya~ padahal aku hanya ingin merayakan kemenangan kita." Woohyun menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kursi di ruang OSIS. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemah di kedua sisinya.

"Astaga, _Hyung_. Aku hanya bercanda." Sunggyu menepuk pelan bahu Woohyun agar pemuda itu kembali menatapnya.

"Jadi, kau senang?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. _Aigo_, _hyung_ lucu sekali."

Woohyun kembali memeluk tubuh Sunggyu. Hidungnya dia benamkan di leher _hobae_-nya itu, _sedikit_ mengendus aroma yang menguar dari lehernya.

Sunggyu bergerak tak nyaman. Tangannya yang masih bertengger di bahu _sunbae_-nya bergetar. Dia menarik dirinya dari pelukan itu.

"_H – Hyung_, _mi – mian_. Aku harus kembali ke kelas sebentar." Lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu ruangan itu. Berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya.

Sedangkan Woohyun kembali duduk di kursi. Kedua kakinya menyilang dan kedua tangannya ditumpuk untuk menyangga rahang tegasnya. Iris kelamnya menatap tajam pintu ruang OSIS yang baru saja ditutup kasar oleh Sunggyu.

"_Vanilla_, _strawberry_, dan embun pagi. Hah, manis sekali."

* * *

Sebelum sampai di kelasnya, tubuhnya menabrak seseorang, dia hampir terjatuh jika saja kedua lengan orang itu tidak menyangganya. Tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat serta peluh yang terus keluar membuatnya merasa lemas.

"Gyu?! Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Hyung-_ah_, to – tolong a – aku." Ucapnya lemah.

"Kau kenapa, Gyu?"

Junhyung menatap sahabatnya, belum mengerti situasinya.

Saat hidungnya mengendus aroma samar, matanya terbelalak.

"Gyu, ja – jangan bilang – " ucapannya terhenti saat Sunggyu hanya menatapnya lemah, bibirnya digigit keras.

"Astaga! Aku akan membawamu ke UKS, lalu aku akan mengambilnya sebentar, _heum_? Ada di tas bagian paling bawah, kan?" Sunggyu hanya mengangguk lemah. Otaknya tidak bisa memproses semuanya dengan cepat.

Dia ingin menangis sekarang.

_Namja_ bermarga Yong itu memapah tubuh Kim Sunggyu dengan cepat namun hati-hati. Saat sampai di UKS, dia langsung membaringkannya di ranjang UKS, lalu mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Sebentar ya, Gyu. Aku tidak akan lama. Kau bisa mengunci pintu dari dalam, kan? Agar orang lain tidak bisa masuk. Aku akan memanggilmu dan mengetuk pintunya nanti, oke?" Sunggyu hanya mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu saat Junhyung sudah berlari menuju kelasnya. Kakinya bergetar hebat. Napasnya terengah seperti habis lari ratusan meter. Keringat dingin terus keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Si – sialan." Umpatan terdengar dari bibir yang bergetar hebat.

"Ku mohon, jangan sekarang." Ucapan yang terdengar seperti bisikan itu kembali terdengar. Untung tidak ada siapapun di UKS. Setidaknya dia aman sampai Junhyung kembali nanti.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari luar. Tubuhnya yang masih bersandar di pintu meraih engsel pintu dan membukanya pelan, berharap Junhyung membawa barang itu dan memberikannya sekarang juga.

Namun, matanya tidak menangkap bayangan sahabat dekatnya.

Netra _dark brown_-nya menangkap wajah yang tidak asing tengah menyeringai padanya, sebelum pintu UKS itu menjeblak, terbuka lebar karena tendangan dari orang yang ada di depan itu.

Sunggyu tidak bisa memberontak saat kedua lengan kekar orang itu merengkuh tubuhnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di lehernya. Lengan itu menarik kerah seragam yang menutupi sebagian lehernya.

Suara erangan terdengar dari mulutnya saat dia merasa lehernya digigit oleh orang yang memeluknya erat. Bau anyir menguar di udara yang Sunggyu yakin berasal dari gigitan di lehernya itu. Rasa perih dan panas mengalir ke tubuhnya, Sunggyu melenguh pelan saat orang yang memeluknya menghisap darah yang masih menetes di lehernya. Gigitan itu terlepas, namun dia masih merasakan sepasang bibir itu mengecup beberapa kali bekas gigitan yang akan membekas seumur hidupnya.

"Kau milikku, Kim Sunggyu, Sang _Alpha_." Sebelum kekehan berat terdengar di telinganya. Lidah itu menjilat telinganya sebelum mengecupnya dalam.

"Atau, _Omega_?"

Mata sipitnya membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat saat melihat seringai itu.

"Woohyun –" Suaranya terputus saat sepasang bibir tebal itu mencium bibirnya kasar. Erangan kembali terdengar saat tangan milik ketua OSIS baru itu mengelus punggungnya. Sunggyu memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di dada bidang itu. Bibirnya dihisap dan dilumat, seolah akan dimakan habis, lidah Woohyun memaksa masuk mulutnya dan bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Ciuman itu terputus, Ibu jari _namja_ itu menghapus benang _saliva_ menyambungkan kedua bibir mereka.

"Kau milikku. Kita _mate_ sekarang, Gyu. Aku mencintaimu."

Sunggyu menatap lemah kakak kelasnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kristal bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh jika saja ibu jari itu tidak menghapusnya. Bibir itu mengecup pelan kedua matanya, sebelum menggesekkan kedua puncak hidung mereka.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu."

Suara tangisan terdengar pelan dari bibir ranum itu. Nam Woohyun menatap _namja_ yang masih berada dalam kungkungannya. Bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala Sunggyu, dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Shh_, Gyu, jangan menangis. Aku mencintaimu, Gyu."

"Kau mengikatku, _Hyung, kau mengikatku!_" Sunggyu memekik. Tangannya mengepal dan memukul bahu lebar itu. Woohyun kembali membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta.

Suara isakan masih terdengar lirih. Tubuh Sunggyu bersandar penuh pada _alpha_-nya, dia tidak punya pilihan lagi sekarang. Mau tidak mau dia harus menerima bahwa dia dan Woohyun sudah terikat dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Woohyun mengecup tengkuk _omega_-nya dan membawa tubuh itu kembali ke ruang OSIS.

* * *

Junhyung berlari cepat ke UKS sambil membawa _box_ dari tas Sunggyu sebelum menghentikan langkahnya dan tertegun saat melihat pintu UKS itu terbuka lebar. Junhyung buru-buru masuk dan mendapati Sunggyu menghilang.

_Box_ ditangannya terjatuh saat hidungnya mencium aroma yang tidak biasa. Aroma yang hanya tercium saat ada sepasang _mate_ yang terikat, atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah _bonded_.

Tangannya bergetar hebat saat menyadari fakta itu.

Dia memutar tubuhnya dan berlari mencari tangga yang menghubungkannya ke lantai tiga gedung itu. Dia harus mencarinya.

Kim Sunggyu dalam bahaya.

* * *

Myungsoo sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman sekelasnya saat pintu kelasnya menjeblak lebar, diikuti Junhyung yang masuk kelasnya dan membungkuk di depannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Myungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ada apa?

"_H – Hyung_. Myungsoo _hyung_, ma – maafkan aku. Tapi kau harus ikut aku sekarang juga."

"Ada apa, Junhyung-_ah_? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sunggyu!"

Hanya satu kata. Hanya nama adiknya yang terucap, namun Myungsoo langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat keluar kelasnya, teman adiknya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Teman sekelas Myungsoo hanya memandang keduanya bingung. Mereka menatap Jang Dongwoo, teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat Myungsoo, meminta penjelasan yang hanya dibalas dengan kedikan bahu.

* * *

Keduanya berlari tergesa di lorong gedung sekolah mereka. Kedua tangan Myungsoo mengepal erat saat bayangan adiknya melintas di otaknya. Matanya melirik tajam _hobae_-nya itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Junhyung menggigit bibirnya gugup. Dia siap menerima pukulan dari _namja_ tampan itu.

"A – aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung. Saat aku akan ke perpustakaan, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku, dan ternyata dia Sunggyu. Aku sadar ada yang aneh dengannya."

Myungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Junhyung menghela napasnya. Matanya menatap tajam mata elang itu. "Sunggyu dalam masa _heat_-nya." Lirihnya.

Myungsoo membelalakkan matanya. "Tidak mungkin! _In heat_ Sunggyu dimulai tiga hari lagi!" Myungsoo memekik pelan, dia tidak mau ada orang yang mendengar mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu fakta bahwa Sunggyu seorang _omega_, kecuali pihak sekolah yang memegang rahasia dan dijaga ketat oleh Lee Jungyeop, pemilik sekolah sekaligus pamannya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, _Hyung_! Lalu aku membawanya ke UKS dan bilang padanya untuk mengunci pintu UKS, karena aku akan mengambil _suppresant_ di tasnya. Aku juga bilang aku akan mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya agar dia benar-benar hanya akan membuka pintu untukku. Tapi saat aku kembali, pintu UKS sudah terbuka lebar dan aku juga mencium aroma –"

"Tidak usah diteruskan, aku mengerti." Myungsoo mengusap wajahnya gusar. Dia sangat khawatir pada adik semata wayangnya itu, dan Yong Junhyung tidak bisa disalahkan di sini.

"Junhyung-_ah_, kau tahu di mana kita harus mencari Sunggyu, _dan pasangannya_?" dua kata terakhir diucapnya lirih, tapi masih terdengar nada penuh amarah.

Junhyung meneguk ludahnya. "A – aku tidak yakin. Ta – tapi instingku bilang kita harus ke ruang OSIS."

Mereka mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang OSIS. Mereka berharap Sunggyu baik-baik saja.

_Tidak mungkin._

* * *

Pintu ruang OSIS dibuka kasar dan dua orang merangsek masuk ke dalam.

"SUNGGYU!" Myungsoo memandang horror saat mendapati adiknya berada dipangkuan ketua OSIS baru Woollim High.

Sunggyu yang mendengar suara kakaknya menolehkan kepalanya dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Woohyun, tapi sia-sia saat namja itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Kedua lengan kekar itu merengkuh pinggang Sunggyu dengan posesif. Matanya menatap tajam kakak _mate_-nya.

"Oh, halo, Myungsoo _hyung_." Woohyun mengecup bekas gigitan di leher Sunggyu yang terpampang jelas di depan mata, membuat Sunggyu menggeliat geli. Woohyun menyeringai lebar saat matanya melihat raut wajah murid tahun terakhir itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU, NAM!"

Myungsoo meninju rahang tegas Woohyun dengan keras, sehingga dengan refleks pelukan sepasang _mate_ baru itu terlepas. Woohyun mengusap rahangnya, darah terlihat menetes dari robekan di sisi bibir tebalnya itu.

"_HYUNG_!" Sunggyu memekik. Dia menghampiri Woohyun yang masih mengusap rahangnya. Sunggyu melepas tangan Woohyun dan menangkup wajah tampannya. Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di manik bak bulan sabit itu.

"SUNGGYU, MENYINGKIR DARI _NAMJA_ BRENGSEK ITU!" Myungsoo semakin kalap saat adiknya justru menghampiri Woohyun. Untung saja ruang OSIS itu kedap suara, jadi tidak akan ada yang mendengar suara teriakan dari mantan ketua OSIS mereka. Yong Junhyung juga dengan cepat mengunci pintu, mencegah siapapun masuk ke ruang itu.

"AKU MOHON JANGAN PUKUL DIA, _HYUNG_!"

"KENAPA KAU JUSTRU MEMBELANYA, GYU?! DIA MENGIKATMU DENGAN PAKSA!" Amarah Kim sulung memuncak saat melihat adiknya justru memeluk Woohyun.

"AKU TAHU, _HYUNG_! AKU TAHU! TADI AKU TIDAK BISA APA-APA SEKARANG! MAU TIDAK MAU KITA HARUS MENERIMA TAKDIR, _HYUNG_!"

"INI SEMUA TIDAK AKAN TERJADI JIKA _NAMJA_ LICIK ITU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!" Myungsoo kembali menendang betis Woohyun, membuat erangan lirih kembali terdengar dari mulutnya yang terluka.

"_HYUNG_!" Pekik Sunggyu. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata sipitnya, isakan terdengar dari bibir itu. Masa _heat_-nya membuat kondisinya menjadi sangat lemah. "Jika kau menyakitinya, aku juga akan merasakannya. Ku mohon, _Hyung_. Jangan pukul dia lagi." Suaranya bergetar hebat. Air mata semakin mengalir deras.

Aura gelap Woohyun menguar saat melihat Sunggyu menangis. Insting untuk melindungi _mate_-nya bangkit begitu saja.

Sebuah pukulan yang keras mengenai tulang pipi Myungsoo. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah seragamnya. Matanya menatap tajam _namja_ berlesung pipi itu.

"**Aku tidak peduli jika kau kakaknya sekalipun. Aku juga tidak peduli jika kau memukulku. Tapi jika kau menyakitinya, bahkan membuatnya menangis, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, **_**Hyung**_**. Aku **_**alpha**_**-nya, aku lebih berhak atas dirinya dibanding dirimu. Camkan itu." **Suara berat memenuhi ruangan itu. Junhyung merasa aura yang tidak biasa dari tubuh _alpha_ itu. Tangannya menarik tubuh Myungsoo yang tersungkur karena pukulan Woohyun.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu. Kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin. Jika kalian saling pukul, aku pastikan guru konseling akan memanggil kalian ke ruangannya. Harusnya kalian sadar ada satu _omega_ yang sedang dalam masa terlemahnya berada di ruang ini."

Kakinya mendekati Sunggyu. _Alpha_ termuda di ruang itu mengelus rambut sahabatnya seperti biasanya. Woohyun merasa cemburu dan menatap tajam teman sekelas Sunggyu-nya.

Junhyung terkekeh pelan saat menyadari tatapan membunuh dilayangkan padanya. "Aku peduli padanya karena dia sahabatku, Woohyun _sunbae_. Aku tidak mungkin bisa merebutnya darimu, kalian kan sudah _bonded_. Nah sekarang daripada kalian terus memukul satu sama lain, lebih baik kita duduk dan tenangkan pikiran kalian."

Junhyung membawa tubuh Sunggyu agar duduk di sofa. Sahabatnya sudah mulai tenang, suara isakan juga hanya terdengar samar walaupun tubuhnya masih dilanda _tremor_.

Kim Myungsoo dan Nam Woohyun memilih mengalah dan mengikuti ucapan Junhyung. Keduanya duduk berseberangan agar tidak saling lempar kepalan tangan lagi. Sunggyu duduk bersebalahan dengan dengan kakaknya, membuat Woohyun kembali dongkol, tapi Junhyung bisa menahannya dan membuatnya duduk diam.

"Jadi, Woohyun _sunbae_, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Junhyung membuka suaranya. Sunggyu menatap sepasang mata teduh yang balas menatapnya. Woohyun menghela napasnya. "Aku mencintainya. Dan aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, _hanya milikku._"

Myungsoo kembali menggeram sebelum adiknya menahan bahunya dan menyuruhnya diam.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintainya? Sunggyu baru masuk sekolah ini dua bulan yang lalu." Myungsoo menatap tajam namja yang menggantikan posisinya di OSIS. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Aku melihatnya pertama kali saat aku mampir ke rumah kalian karena urusan OSIS, Hyung. Saat itu aku melihat Sunggyu sedang bermain piano dan langsung terjerat pesonanya."

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu dia seorang _omega_? Tidak ada yang tahu fakta itu, Sunggyu sudah dilatih menunjukkan aura dominannya sejak dia masih kecil." Myungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Saat aku melihat Sunggyu di rumah, tentu aku tidak peduli apapun statusnya, aku hanya jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi saat dia masuk sekolah ini, aku langsung tahu dia bukan _alpha_ seperti yang orang-orang ketahui, melainkan seorang _omega_."

Myungsoo dan Junhyung saling menatap tak mengerti. "Bagaimana bisa kau langsung tahu, _sunbae_? Bahkan seorang _alpha_-pun tidak bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah." Junhyung lantas melihat ke arah Sunggyu yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"_Heh_," suara ejekan terdengar dari mulut itu. Bibir tebal itu menyeringai sebelum menatap Sunggyu yang menundukkan kepalanya, "tidak ada yang bisa mengelabui insting-ku, Junhyung-_ah_. Hal sepele seperti itu tentu saja aku tahu."

"Apa maksudmu, Nam? Aura dominan adikku setara dengan milik seorang _alpha_ sungguhan. Karena itu, seorang _alpha_-pun tidak bisa menebak status aslinya semudah itu. Kalaupun bisa, dia pasti seorang –" Myungsoo menghentikan ucapannya. Napasnya tercekat, terkejut saat melihat bibir tebal itu kembali menyeringai. Sunggyu meremas tangan kanannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya saat Myungsoo menatapnya.

Junhyung tertegun. Dia menoleh ke _namja_ di sampingnya dan menahan napasnya saat ruangan itu diselimuti aura yang sangat menekan. Seorang _alpha_-pun bisa tunduk karena auranya sangat kuat. Myungsoo mendecih lirih saat dirinya dan sahabat adiknya tunduk pada aura kuat itu.

" – _s__trong alpha_."

"_Bingo_." Woohyun kembali meredam auranya agar kedua _alpha_ itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Myungsoo mendengus kasar. "Aku tidak tahu ada seorang _strong alpha_ di sekolah ini. Aku yakin kau satu-satunya di sini. Bagaimana caramu menyembunyikan statusmu itu, Nam?"

"Dengan bertingkah konyol, tentu saja. Selama ini orang-orang selalu menganggapku _alpha_ yang memalukan karena tingkahku itu. Tapi sekarang bayangkan, jika orang-orang tahu statusku, bahkan pemilik sekolahpun akan tunduk padaku." Woohyun memajukkan tubuhnya mendekati Myungsoo, "itu pasti akan sangat membosankan," dan menjilat kedua belah bibirnya. Myungsoo kembali mendecih saat melihat _mate_ adiknya itu meyeringai lebar.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, apa alasan kalian menyembunyikan status Sunggyu?"

"Tentu saja untuk melindunginya dari bajingan sepertimu," Myungsoo menjawab cepat, kepalanya menunduk dalam, "dan aku gagal."

Sunggyu menggigit bibirnya. Dia memeluk lengan Myungsoo dengan erat.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tahu Sunggyu sudah dekat masa _heat_-nya?"

"Sudah aku bilang, Myungsoo hyung, instingku lebih tajam daripada seorang _alpha_ sepertimu. Tentu saja aku tahu tak lama lagi dia akan memasuki masa _heat_-nya."

"Dan kau memicunya agar mempercepat masa _heat_-nya." Suara Junhyung mengalihkan tatapan ketiga orang di ruang itu. "Apa? Aku benar, kan? Pasti Woohyun _sunbae_ melakukan sesuatu pada Sunggyu agar merangsang hormonnya. Rangsangan seorang _strong alpha _memang berbeda."

Myungsoo menatap tajam Woohyun. "Apa yan kau lakukan pada adikku?"

"Aku? Ah, aku mengendus lehernya, agar kelenjar di lehernya merespon rangsangan yang aku keluarkan, dan itu bisa mempercepat masa _heat_-nya."

"Kau sudah merencakan semuanya, kan? Kau memang bajingan, Nam Woohyun."

"Tentu saja aku sudah merencakan hal ini sampai matang. Dia terangsang dengan cepat, lalu meminta ijin kembali ke kelas, aku yakin dia akan mengambil _suppresant_ miliknya, dan mungkin akan meminta ijin pulang cepat agar tidak terjadi kekacauan di sekolah ini. Aku mengikutinya diam-diam. Tapi Sunggyu justru bertemu dengan Junhyung, dan aku panik. Itu bukan bagian dari rencanaku. Aku sudah berpikir dia pasti akan menghambat segalanya."

"Tapi ternyata kau salah." Myungsoo kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Junhyung hanya menunduk saat Myungsoo memicingkan matanya ke arahnya.

"Ya, kau benar, _Hyung_. Aku salah. Justru dia mempercepat rencanaku. Dia meninggalkan Sunggyu sendirian, dan BOM. Semuanya terjadi. Rencanaku berjalan dengan – amat sangat – sempurna. Sunggyu menjadi milikku selamanya, dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami."

"_Sunbae_ mengikat Sunggyu saat dia _in-heat_, karena _sunbae_ tahu, _bonding_ saat masa itu akan memperkuat ikatan yang tercipta."

"_Exactly_. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku juga sudah memasuki masa _in-rut_. Ikatan ini benar-benar ikatan yang sangat kuat, _paling_ kuat sampai siapapun tidak bisa merusaknya." Woohyun kembali menjilat bibirnya saat kedua netranya bertemu dengan sepasang mata _dark brown_ milik Sunggyu-_nya_ yang berkabut. Woohyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat Sunggyu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Namja tampan bermata elang itu menghela napasnya. "Jadi adikku terikat dengan seorang _strong alpha_, dan ikatan yang terjalin merupakan ikatan terkuat yang pernah ada?"

Woohyun mengangguk santai.

"Hah, aku mengakuinya, Nam. Kau adalah _mate_ Kim Sunggyu. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai fakta itu. Aku – _mau tidak mau_ – menerimanya, karena begitulah takdirnya." Myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengelus pipi adiknya. "Malangnya adikku. Kau ditakdirkan menjadi _mate_ seorang Nam Woohyun. Maafkan _hyung_ tidak bisa melindungimu dari bajingan itu, Gyu."

Sunggyu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. "_Hyung_ tidak salah."

Woohyun menepuk kedua tangannya agar kembali mendapatkan perhatian ketiga orang itu. "Nah, karena masalah sudah terselesaikan, aku harap Myungsoo _hyung_ dan Junhyung bisa menerimanya. Dan aku harap kalian juga mengerti, bahwa sekarang adalah masa-masa reproduktifku dan Gyu_ie_."

Sunggyu kalap saat mengerti apa maksud pasangannya itu. "_M – mwo_?" Pekiknya. Woohyun hanya terkekeh santai.

Myungsoo dan Junhyung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, jadi keduanya memilih keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Sebelum beranjak menuju pintu, Myungsoo mencengkeram lengan berotot Woohyun, membuat sang empunya menoleh. "Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Sunggyu sampai-sampai kau berani melakukannya. Aku percayakan dia padamu, Nam. Jika kau sampai menyakitinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, walaupun kedudukanmu lebih tinggi dariku. **Aku. Tidak. Peduli.** Camkan itu." Sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan sepasang _alpha-omega_ baru itu.

"Ah, dan aku akan menjelaskan situasi ini pada orang tuaku, kau tenang saja." Junhyung yang mengikutinya membungkukkan badannya ke arah Woohyun dan keluar dari ruang itu.

Pintu OSIS benar-benar ditutup rapat. Woohyun memilih mengunci pintu itu agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati submisif-nya yang merapatkan diri pada sofa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya tajam.

"Woo – Woohyun _hyung_?"

"Hm? _Wae_?" Lengannya kembali memeluk tubuh Sunggyu. Hidungnya kembali mengendus leher jenjangnya. Bibirnya mencium dan menghisap lehernya, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di kulitnya.

Suara lenguhan terdengar saat bibir dari si dominan itu kembali membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan di lehernya, dan dengan refleks dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher _sunbae_-nya.

"Bisa kita mulai acara kita, Gyu?" Suara berat itu berbisik di telinganya, membuat tubuhnya meremang.

Sebelum dia menjawab, bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir lainnya, mengajaknya saling mengecap rasa masing-masing. Kedua lengan kekar itu merengkuh erat pinggangnya, menarik tubuh itu agar duduk dipangkuannya.

Kedua lidah itu saling bergulat di dalam mulut _namja_ yang duduk dipangkuan ketua OSIS. Tampaknya dia kewalahan saat Woohyun menciumnya ganas, mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi mulutnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli saat napasnya terengah-engah.

Bahkan sang empunya tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat berhadapan dengan _omega_ yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Hanya suara erangan dan desahan yang mengisi ruang kedap suara itu, yang menunjukkan sedang berlangsungnya proses penyatuan jiwa dan raga antara dominan dan submisif.

* * *

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian _bonding_ antara ketua dan wakilnya itu. Orang tua Sunggyu yang mendapat berita itu tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Ibu Sunggyu jatuh berlutut saat mendengar kejadian yang menimpa anak bungsunya, menangis sesenggukan meratapi nasib anaknya. Ayahnya – yang memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung – memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Mendapat berita yang sangat mengagetkan membuat kondisinya drop.

Untung saja kedua orang tua Woohyun dan kakak laki-lakinya datang menemui keluarga Kim, bermaksud baik meminta maaf karena tindakan anak dan adik mereka. Woohyun yang ikut berlutut di hadapan orang tua Sunggyu yang menatapnya geram, meminta maaf dengan tulus yang meminta restu agar dia bisa bersama anak bungsu mereka. Dia berjanji akan menjaganya dan akan membahagiakannya. Myungsoo menatapnya sinis, tetapi lebih memilih diam. Kedua Kim senior hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya, karena bagaimanapun mereka tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka. Mereka hanya bisa memegang janji Woohyun untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan _maknae_ di keluarganya.

_Bonding_ saat masih sekolah memang hal yang patut diwaspadai. Jika Sunggyu dan – terutama – Woohyun tidak hati-hati, mereka akan punya anak saat masih mengenyam bangku menengah atas. Karena itulah, kedua orang tua di kedua belah pihak benar-benar mewanti-wanti agar mereka selalu berhati-hati saat _mating_, yang tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh keduanya.

Kehidupan sekolah mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka disibukkan dengan kegiatan OSIS dan kegiatan lainnya. Sunggyu mulai aktif di ekstrakulikuler musik, sedangkan Woohyun tetap aktif bersama tim sepak bola di sekolahnya. Mereka sering bertemu di atap sekolah hanya karena ingin memiliki waktu berdua saja.

Orang-orang di sekolah itu tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya heran dan berpikir _'bagaimana mungkin aroma tubuh Kim Sunggyu bercampur dengan aroma hutan dan kayu manis khas milik Nam Woohyun?'_ tapi tidak bisa menyuarakannya karena itu hanya spekulasi saja. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sampai berpikir kalau kedua orang itu seorang _mate_. Hanya orang-orang terdekat yang mengetahui masalah yang terjadi. Duo Lee, sahabat Woohyun berteriak tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin sahabat mereka bertindak seperti itu? Mereka tidak habis pikir dengan _namja_ berstatus _strong alpha_ itu. Mereka tidak hanya dikejutkan oleh status Woohyun, tapi juga dikejutkan oleh status asli Sunggyu dan hubungan mereka berdua. Sungyeol bahkan tidak mau bicara dengan Woohyun selama satu minggu, dan sibuk memikirkan nasib Sunggyu karena ulah _alpha_ brengsek itu. Namun sekarang mereka sudah bisa menerimanya.

Sungjong dan Minseok juga terkejut bukan main. Sungjong bahkan menangis, perasaannya bercampur aduk antara marah karena Sunggyu merahasiakan statusnya, cemas karena keadaan sahabatnya itu, dan sedih karena melihat Sunggyu yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya. Minseok menanggapinya dengan diam. Tapi semua orang tahu dia marah pada Woohyun, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa berharap sahabatnya – yang ternyata seorang _omega_ \- itu bahagia bersama _alpha_-nya.

Karena keduanya berubah status menjadi sepasang _mate_, setiap bulannya mereka _mating_ saat masa _in-heat _Sunggyu atau masa _in-rut _Woohyun, atau keduanya. Dengan aman, _tentu saja_. Mereka tidak ingin menjadi orang tua di usia sekolah seperti yang dikhawatirkan kedua orang tua Sunggyu. _Terima kasih_.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _sekarang_, sekarang kedua pemeran utama sedang berada di atap sekolah, tempat _favorite_ mereka belakangan ini. Woohyun duduk bersandar pada tembok sedangkan kedua lengannya memeluk erat tubuh _mate_-nya yang duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Dagunya menyender pada bahu kanan Sunggyu, sesekali hidung lancipnya mengendus aroma yang menguar dari leher _namja_ manis itu, aroma mereka berdua yang sudah bercampur menjadi satu. Bibir tebalnya juga tidak absen untuk memberi kecupan ringan dan hisapan kecil yang tidak sampai meninggalkan bekas di leher Sunggyu, membuat empunya melenguh pelan, memintanya berhenti karena mereka masih di lingkungan sekolah.

Protesan itu hanya ditanggapi kekehan ringan. Justru tangannya berusaha mengelus perut Sunggyu yang masih tertutup seragam, membuat Sunggyu memukul pelan tangan nakal itu. Woohyun tertawa geli melihat wajah merengut di depannya.

Suasana seperti ini yang selalu mereka cari. Hanya mereka berdua, saling mencumbu satu sama lain.

Woohyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Bibirnya mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pelipis _submisif_-nya. Bibir tebal itu tidak henti-hentinya mencumbu wajah Sunggyu, membuat murid kelas satu itu menggeliat, ingin melepaskan pelukan itu tapi tidak bisa, dan hanya bisa kembali ke posisinya.

"Gyu?"

"_Hm?_"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sunggyu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Matanya menyipit menyerupai bulan sabit di langit malam. Pipinya yang gembul semakin terlihat karena tarikan bibirnya.

Jari lentik itu menelusup ke sela-sela jari _alpha_-nya, menyatukan kedua tangan mereka.

'_Aku juga mencintaimu.'_

"Aku tahu."

END

A/N : Terima kasih untuk siapa saja yang bersedia membaca cerita ini. Ini cerita pertama yang saya publish di FFN (dan saya memilih WooGyu untuk _pairing_ di cerita pertama saya, teehee) jadi saya tahu bakalan banyak kekurangan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^^

RNR, PLEASE?


End file.
